A New Mission
by Katanaflcl
Summary: This is the story of three ninjas from the real world coming in to the world of Naruto and trying to figure out was the hell is going on! Follows chunin exam story arc and on. Filled with action, comedy, and sex adventures! Please R&R!
1. A New Mission

"Send in Team Shadow." said a calm voice. The owner of the voice was  
a middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair and a hardened face. He wore  
simple combat gear, a pair of tactical pants, a black military shirt, and dog boots. A scar ran down  
his right eye and he wore an eye patch on his left.

"You called for us, Master Cobra?" Someone asked.

"I got a mission for you and your team Shadow Hunter." Cobra handed a  
file to the man, who was a tall and skinny. He had really short dark blond  
hair. "Speaking of your team, where are Night Hawk and Jet Blade?"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside the office. "Damn it! I hate this  
soda machine!"

"It ate your dollar again didn't it Night Hawk?" someone asked.

"You go to Hell!" "I didn't ask for your output Jet Blade!" Night Hawk said.

"Well tipping the machine over isn't going to help either." Jet Blade  
responded.

"I know, that was just for fun." They both stopped when someone shouted  
at them and they entered the office.

"Soda machine again Mike?" Shadow couldn't help but chuckle.

"I hate you all." Mike was frustrated so Dave left him alone. Mike was  
usually calm and a very cold person to be around. Though angry he was  
very dangerous.

"And why didn't you help him Justin?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, I didn't feel like it I guess? Let's just get the briefing over with. What you got for us  
Pat?" Justin turned to the one eyed man.

"Can't you guys refer to me by my code name during work hours? I mean  
we're a secret organization for crying out loud." Master Cobra rubbed his  
forehead. "No I don't think it's possible for you guys to be that serious.  
Anyway, we have suspicion of a man named Professor Adrian. Our client fears  
his latest project, some sort of new weapon or something along those  
lines."

"So we have to kill him?" Dave asked.

"Sounds easy enough. What do you think Justin?" Mike turned to his friend.

"Team Shadow hasn't been on a mission together in months. This will be  
fun." Justin smiled.

* * *

The sun had gone down three hours ago as three figures stood atop a building,  
gazing at the bigger one across the street. The tallest of the three looked at  
his watch. "Almost time." Shadow Hunter said. He was wearing typical ninja gear, dressed all in black with tabi shoes. On his face was a black mask that covered his head leaving only  
his eyes visible. A staff was slung on his back.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Jet Blade's voice came from the left of the tall one.  
He was a foot shorter than the tall guy. His gear was a bit different than all the others. It consisted of a navy blue and black ninja outfit, but he wore a blue field vest identifying him as a medical ninja. He also wore a blue mask that covered his lower face showing his short blond hair. He had a black and red katana strapped on his waist.

"Yeah it's simple. Get in there, make some noise, and get out." A new voice said. Night Hawk was  
on the right of the tall figure, about an inch shorter than the man on the far  
left. He had blue jeans, black shoes and a red crimson hoodie. Beneath the  
hoodie he wore a red short sleeve t shirt with black sleeves. He had a similar  
black mask that covered the lower half of his face. His hood was covering his  
short brown hair; the only thing visible was his brown eyes. His weapon was a  
short sword on his back.  
(Someone needs to draw this scene.)

"Good plan then. Is that it Jet Blade?" Asked Shadow Hunter.

"I had something a little more violent in mind Shadow. I wanna rip this guy to shreds. Hawk is just depressed about the soda incident." Jet Blade laughed as his comrade was about to jump to the street below to show his friend up by attacking someone when Shadow Hunter's watch started beeping.

"Midnight, let's move." The trio made their way to the back of the build  
where they found a guard leaving. "The guard that's supposed to take over is  
always late." They waited for five minutes then the replacement showed up.  
They jumped him and left his body in the dumpster. The pick up for it was in  
fifteen minutes.

"Hang on gotta take care of this." Night Hawk sat at the guard station  
and hit a few keys. "Ok replay surveillance...and there we are." Hawk  
watched the footage when he waved to the camera. "Someone isn't doing  
there job right, delete." Night Hawk erased the footage before doing  
something else. "Security disabled, let's move."

Jet Blade was leading the group down the hall; he was holding a PDA that had  
blueprints to the building downloaded onto it from the night watch station  
Night Hawk hacked. "This elevator." They got in and pressed button number  
forty seven. Once this mission was over they told themselves that they had to  
get that horrible elevator music out of their heads. "I hate this song."

Two guards were standing having a conversation about their weekend plans with  
their kids when they heard the ding of an elevator. They went inside but it  
was empty. As they walked back out two figures dropped down behind them. Their  
hands went to their guns but stopped when a tanto went across their throats.  
"Too bad." Night Hawk dragged the bodies inside.

Adrian was working late, again, when he'd rather not. Though finishing his  
latest device for his employer and the hefty income made up for the annoyance.  
He quickly plugged the fuses in the back of what looked like a projector. "Working late professor?" Adrian  
turned around to see a tall man with a staff leaning against the far wall. He  
turned toward the exit but it was blocked by someone wielding a katana. He  
snapped his head around to see someone else standing on his desk reading his  
notes.

"What are you working on that has our client so worried about?" asked Night Hawk.

Shadow Hunter walked over and picked up the projector. "Strange. This has  
been heavily modified. I guess it no longer has its normal functions. Get  
anything out of those notes?"

"It says it's powered by something called chakra. The fuck does that  
mean?" Night Hawk tossed the notes away before kicking in the back of Adrian's  
knees forcing him down.

"Whatever, we have a job to complete." Jet Blade said and turned to Night  
Hawk. "I'll do it."

"I'm not the kind of person who does this sort of thing, oh wait, yes I am!" Jet Blade unsheathed his katana and in one single motion cut Adrian's head from his shoulders.

"What do we do about that thing?" Night Hawk asked covered in blood, for he was standing just inches from the man.

"I got it!" Shadow Hunter pulled out a large hammer from who knows where and raised it above  
his head.

"Alright if you must." Night Hawk sighed and the hammer came down, with  
an unusually loud explosion and bright light. "What the fuck!?" The light  
spread through the room.

"I don't like this!" Jet Blade shouted. "Why'd you have to go and  
do that Dave?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Dave said as he was swallowed  
by the light.


	2. And so it begins

"Ok class it's time for the final exam." said a man with a scar across his  
face. "Now then…WHAT THE HELL!" A bright light filled the classroom and  
just as quickly as it appeared it vanished, only leaving three people behind.

"Ok promise you'll remind me never to hit random things with a sledge  
hammer again." One said as he rubbed his eyes, overcoming temporary  
blindness.

"Promise." said the other two who were doing the exact same thing.

"Excuse me you are interrupting the Genin exam." said the scarred one.

"Genin exam? What the hell is that?" asked the blond one.

"It's to determine who is eligible to become official ninja of the village." said the scarred one.

"Hm I don't remember having to take a written exam when I was picked to  
be a ninja. Mostly I just blew up a couple buildings and was drafted into the  
training program." said Night Hawk.

The tall one nodded. "Mostly it was your skills at remaining undetected when you were on your  
terrorist spree." said Shadow Hunter.

"I can't believe I've stayed friends with a former terrorist." The blond one said teasing.

"Hey you assassinated a prime minister and tried to kill me when Shadow Hunter and I tried to recruit you!" The short one shouted.

"Enough! Now while you two have been arguing I've realized we aren't exactly in New York anymore." said Shadow Hunter. The two looked out the window.

"Excuse me, did you say you all were ninja?" The man with light hair asked.

"Names Shadow Hunter. These are my team mates Night Hawk and Jet Blade. We  
belong to the Night Dragon Clan, together we are Team Shadow." Shadow Hunter  
posed with his left hand on his wait and right pointing upward. Night Hawk  
took his on the right, starring straight forward with his arms crossed. Jet  
Bade was crouched in front with his katana, sheathed, resting on his left  
shoulder. (someone draw this scene PLEASE!)

"Yes well." The class started laughing. "Normally here you'd have to  
pass an exam. Want to try?" said the light haired man, who wanted to try to  
embarrass Team Shadow.

"Why not?" The three took the papers. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Iruka, and this is Mizuki." Both had on nervous smiles, both wary of the newcomers. But this was easily seen by one of them.

"No need to be nervous, we're not here to kill you. If we were you'd be  
dead not thirty seconds after we got here." Night Hawk and Jet Blade nodded to Shadow Hunter's comment.

The trio sat down and took the test, all taking extremely lucky guesses. They handed in the papers and followed everyone outside.

"Guy what are you doing here?" A man with a bowl cut hair style turned toward Iruka.

"My team's training field has been heavily damaged by my youthful students! It cannot be used properly! So we are doing some light sparring here at the youthful academy!" Everyone turned to the laughing in the back.

Night Hawk was on the ground holding his sides as he laughed. "I can't  
breathe." was all he managed to say.

"That is an interesting fashion choice I must say." Shadow Hunter said.

"Do not insult Guy-sensei!" Night Hawk calmed down in time to roll  
backwards onto his hands and get up. He saw a kick coming and caught it.

"Ah! It's a mini clone!" Night Hawk tossed the similarly dressed green  
kid away and grabbed his sword. It was all black, the bottom was serrated, it  
had three one inch long ten centimeter wide slits along the blade, there was  
no guard and the hilt was wrapped in black nylon cord.

A pole positioned across his chest stopped him. "Calm down Night Hawk we  
don't want to make a scene." said Shadow Hunter.

"You don't, I do!" And with the butt end of his katana, Jet Blade knocked Shadow Hunter out in the back of the head.

"Alright." Night Hawk sighed and returned his blade. A girl on the other side of the training field caught sight of the sword. She told herself to ask him about it later.

"Can you three please take your masks off? You're making some of the  
students feel a little intimidated." said Iruka. The three just did it without arguing not  
wanting another scene, though Jet Blade and Night Hawk did.

Half the crowd became red in the face. One blonde who was arguing with a pink haired girl turned and had wide eyes as she looked at the short blonde.

"What?" Night Hawk asked as he lowered his hood. He noticed the girl across the field and waved to her, making her blush.

The next part of the test went well for Team Shadow. Fighting and weapons  
were their strengths. "Ok now for ninjutsu. A simple clone and substitution."  
Jet Blade's hand went up. "What the hell is a clone and substitution?"  
Everyone just stared at them. "What?" 'God we're saying that a lot.'

"Well you three can pass as you got perfect scores on every other part of  
the exam. Though how you did on the written I'm not sure." Iruka said as Anbu appeared in the room.

"The hokage would like to speak with these three." He placed his hand on Shadow Hunter's shoulder and vanished.

"Hey!" Night hawk and Jet Blade began to panic when someone touched their shoulders and they disappeared. Next thing they were in an office. Night Hawk saw the strange man and three kids, who he assumed were his students. He also noticed an old man at the desk. "Shit." was all Team Shadow had to say.


	3. New Experiences

"You are trespassing in the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I am Sarutobi the Third Hokage. Who are you and why have you come?" said the old man.

"Umm…we don't really know how we got here but as for who we are, we are Team Shadow! Elite ninjas from the Night Dragon clan." said Shadow Hunter. The trio went into there signature pose.

"Well you must remember some thing about how you got here! Are you from any of the neighboring villages?" asked the Third.

"No, we're not even from this world." said Jet Blade. "The last thing we know is we were on a mission to destroy a new weapon for our organization and ol' Dave here brings out a sledge hammer."

"Hey I said I was sorry!" said Shadow Hunter.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again!" said Night Hawk.

"Night Hawk, hand off your sword, we are in front of the Hokage! We're gonna have to find a way home…so can we stay in the village till we do?" asked Justin.

The Third Hokage pondered on this for quite some time. "I have decided that you three mean no harm to this village and you can stay until you find a way home."

"All right!" all three shouted. They all jumped with their fists in the air. They randomly paused mid-air and were still.

"These ninja are very youthful indeed!" said Guy.

"Alright we can come down now." said Shadow Hunter. With that the three fell back to the ground.

It was night by the time Team Shadow finished talking to the Hokage.

"Okay so we are stuck in another world where we can do anything we want…see ya!" shouted Jet Blade and he was gone.

"God damn I hate him sometimes." said Hawk.

"Well, I'm going to look around. The Hokage gave the three of us an apartment to stay in so meet back there later." Shadow Hunter started walking away.

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Night Hawk.

"I don't know" said Shadow "Go get laid or something, you need to relax emo boy."

"I am NOT an emo! I'm just clinically depressed." shouted Night Hawk.

* * *

Jet Blade was walking down a busy street. "I wonder where a good place to get drunk would be? This looks good!" he said.

He took a seat in back and ordered some sake. "Alright, time to get wasted!"

"You should not consume that, it is very bad for your health!" said the kid from earlier today.

Jet Blade nearly spit out the sake in his mouth. "You! What the hell are you doing here!" he demanded.

"Guy-sensei said I trained very hard today and that I deserved the night off!" said Lee.

"Yeah well don't get too excited, I'm trying to get drunk over here!" Jet Blade said.

"But you should not be drinking! You should be training!" said Lee.

Jet Blade downed half of the bottle. "Fur wat? Heer liten up!" Drunk Blade poured some sake down Lee's throat. He watched as Lee's body went stiff and then he collapsed in his chair.

"Holy shit! Is ee dead?" Drunk Blade asked himself. He shook Lee's body. "Hey…yu oqay?"

Rock Lee's body sprung to life. "Wheer am I? Who…ar yu?"

"It's me…Jet Bladde!" mumbled Drunk Blade.

"I don't kno yu!" and with that Lee went on a rampage and trashed the whole restaurant. "O wait…now I rememember yu!"

"Let'sss gets the hell outta heer." Said Drunk Blade. Lee and him went dancing out of the restaurant and down the street singing out of tune.

* * *

Shadow Hunter was walking undetected down a deserted street scanning left to right. 'This village is pretty nice. Quite and safe.' Shadow Hunter turned down an alley.

"Shit dead end." He was about to turn around when a figure through him against the brick wall and pinned him there. "What the fuck! Lemme go!" demanded Shadow Hunter.

"Hey there big boy! I saw you this morning at the academy! Name's Anko Mitarashi." said the woman pressing herself against him on the wall.

"Yeah, so? Am I supposed to be impressed? What do you want from me?" Shadow Hunter asked.

"Your body plain and simple! I couldn't resist. I've been tracking you for hours!" giggled the woman.

"Okay…that's creepy. But for some reason it's really, really hot! Your place, mine or right here? Oh wait, seeing as I don't have a place, my place is right here!" said the man.

"Right here it is then! Oh I can wait to see what you've got!" moaned Anko.

Shadow Hunter took off Anko's trench coat to reveal only a fish net top and a mini skirt. "Oh you are bad!" He proceeded to rip apart her top while leaning in for a passionate kiss. As they came apart a trail of saliva was left connecting their lips. Shadow then started to massage her left tit while sucking ever so gently on the right one.

"Oh God this feels so fucking good! Where did you learn to do this?" asked Anko.

"I'm not sure but let's go wiff it." Said Shadow looking up from Anko's beautifully soft breasts. Anko got in a crouching position and started to pull Shadow's pants down.

"This looks promising." Said Anko as she looked up at Shadow Hunter with fierce, hungry eyes. She took his penis in her right hand and started to stroke it slowly until it got hard. Anko moved down his penis with her tongue from the head all the way to his base. "I'm going to use these now!" said Anko as she squeezed her breasts together.

"No problem." Shadow Hunter positioned himself in the cleavage between Anko's breasts and started moving his hips gently at first and then getting faster. Every time Shadow Hunter's penis came up to her mouth she would lick the tip of his head enhancing the pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore! I want your cock inside me!" screamed Anko. She positioned herself by putting her hands against the wall, spreading her legs apart and sticking out her ass for him. She looked back at him.

"That is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen!" Shadow Hunter got in back of her and rubbed his penis across her pussy. "You're all wet! I'm gonna put it in now." He cupped one of her breasts and he slowly edged his way in to her pussy and started thrusting.

"You're better than I imagined!" Go faster I want you all the way inside me!" Anko started moving her own hips making it so that every time shadow Hunter thrust, his penis reached maximum penetration. "Yes, that it! Oh…I think I'm gonna go crazy. It feels so good! She moaned

"Anko, I'm gonna cum!" said Shadow Hunter.

"That's alright, I am too! Do it inside me! said Anko

Dave didn't have time to think. "I'm cumming!" they both cried.

Somewhere in a street nearby villagers stopped to hear the sudden noise of what sounded like an explosion.

"Oh it's so hot! I can feel it filling me up inside." sighed Anko. Dave pulled out of her pussy and got his pants back on.

Anko grabbed Dave by the nut sack. "Ah, ah, ah! Now I expect you to call me and take on responsibility for this!"

"Ah sure?" said Dave puzzled.

"Good! See you around!" Anko said and she was gone, leaving Shadow Hunter alone in the alley.

Shadow Hunter stood there for five minutes before realizing what Anko had meant. "Shit! I'm fucking screwed!"


	4. Potentially Bad News

Night Hawk meanwhile was walking around Konoha. Everything was clam, peaceful, and he hated it. _'So fucking bored.' _Something caught his eye. _'This looks promising.'_ Night Hawk entered a weapons shop. "Not bad." Hawk had picked up a claymore sword. It was all black, with a red dragon on both sides of the blade, and both edges were serrated. The last two points were large than the rest extending outward.

"An interesting blade don't you think?" came a voice behind him.

"It is, nothing like it in my collection back home. Wonder how much damage I can do with this thing?" Hawk cracked a smile.

He put the blade back on the wall and turned to face the person behind him and came face to face with a pair of brown buns. Hawk then looked down into a pair of brown eyes of a girl. "Hey I remember you from earlier. What's your name? It's like a number but twice."

"Tenten." The girl said.

"Yeah that's it. So what's up?" Hawk asked.

"Nothing really." She left the shop and Hawk decided to follow.

"Nothing sounds exciting." They walked in silence until they came to a pond in the park.

"Can I see it?" Tenten asked.

"See what?"

"Your sword." Hawk pulled the blade out of its sheath and gave it to her. "A short sword?"

"For quick battles. Serrated edge for dealing blows. All kept razor sharp." She gave him the blade back and he sheathed it. "Overall, it's a good blade."

"It caught my eye from across the field this morning. It's nice." She said.

"That's what she said!" Chorused two voices.

"Who is that? Jet Blade? Get the hell outta here!" Hawk turned to a bush to see his drunken friend. "And take eyebrows with you." He pointed to the also smashed Lee.

"Oqay!" The two ran of leaving an annoyed Night Hawk.

"It's like I'm a fucking babysitter when he's drunk." He turned back to Tenten. "Sorry, I gotta go now. See you around maybe."

"Yeah maybe." She smiled.

* * *

Hawk walked up the stairs to his apartment floor and came to a sudden halt. "What the hell?" Lying on the ground was a semi unconscious Jet Blade. Hawk began laughing; Jet Blade's hand was still on the door knob. "Well, you got close." He said and kicked in the door, sending Jet Blade with it. "How hard was he holding on to the door?"

"What about apples?" Jet Blade sat up.

"Get back down." Hawk shoved Blade back to the ground. "Where's Dave?"

"Who knows?" Said a groggy Jet Blade as he stumbles over to the kitchen table.

Night Hawk noticed this and an idea came to him. "Hey Justin, wanna play some blackjack?" Justin nodded. _'This'll be easy. He's still out of it.'_

_Twenty minutes later_

"How the fuck am I losing?" asked an angry Night Hawk.

"I'll take two cards." He gave Justin the two. "Twenty-one, I win Mike."

"Fuck this game!" _*Crash*_ Mike overturned the table.

"What about apples?" Mike kicked Justin's chest and he fell backwards in his chair. Though he passed out again before he hit the ground.

"Guys we, ok Justin's out, Mike we got a problem!" Dave said as he kick the door open and ran to a corner and huddled in it.

"What did you do now?" Mike took note of Dave's ruffled clothes. "You didn't?"

"For all I know she can be on her way here right now to tell me-" Dave was cut off by two knocks at the door. "OH MY GOD!" On impulse he jumped out the window. *Crash*

"Dude!" Mike looked out the window at the body on the ground. "You knew we're on the second floor right?"

"I think I broke my legs! I'm gonna try crawling away!" Mike watched Dave slowly move when something wrapped around his leg and dragged him away. In the end he was in the grip of a large snake.

"Het brat, where did my Shadow Hunter go? I got to tell him something." Said a purple haired woman standing in the door way.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" This carried on for five minutes giving Dave enough time to crawl away, at least that's what Mike hoped. "I don't know." Anko didn't seem to like that answer and ordered her summon, which then tossed Mike into the wall and she left.

"What did I miss?" asked Justin, who was now standing above Mike.

"Nothing much. Dave came back, told me he knocked someone up, she knocked on the door, and Dave jumped out the window breaking his legs." Mike picked himself up.

Justin stuck his head out the window. "Dude, we're on the second floor!"

"Yeah, he knew."

"Son of a bitch." Justin shook his head. "And did she show up?"

"Wrapped a giant fucking snake around me." Mike shivered. "I never imagined they get that big."

"Dude, this world is fucking awesome!" He pulled a sake bottle out of his vest pocket. He shook it to see how much was left. "Damn, empty!" Jet Blade tapped the bottle against the counter twice before putting it down.

"Oh God she's back! Save Me!" with that Night Hawk jumped out of the second window just as Shadow Hunter had done. *Crash*

"Dude! You okay?" 'Man now we gotta buy new windows!' Justin looked to the ground below.

"Yeah I fell in a fucking dumpster though! Shit! Get your ass down here we gotta go find Dave!" Mike shouted up to his friend.

* * *

"I think I got away." Dave rested himself against a wooden fence.

"There you are!" Someone shouted.

'_Oh shit, I'm fucked. Literally!'_ Dave's brain raced as Anko got closer. _'Ok need a plan. This is not good. That's it, no more alley sex.'_

"Hey I got some important news." She smiled.

'_Mike told me about this one thing, what is it called?'_ "Falcon Punch!" Dave shouted and landed a blow in Anko's gut and she fell down unconscious.

"Dave, what the fuck? How hard did you hit her?" Justin picked Dave off the ground.

"I did it! Problem solved!" Dave smiled and tried to strike a pose but fell down.

Mike looked over the body of Anko. "Justin take him to the hospital for his legs. I'll be right there." Two minutes later mike caught up to them.

"What did you do?" Justin asked.

"You'll see." Mike chuckled.

Anko woke up an hour later, stomach still in slight pain. "What the hell is this?" Anko picked up a piece of paper that was on her. On it was two badly drawn stick figures carrying another figure with broken legs to a building labeled hospital.

"So you never said what you did." Dave said as he sat up in bed.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Mike said and a black ball crashed through the window. "Ok, I had no idea she was going to do that."

"You lead her here?" Dave started cursing, but stopped when Anko began to shake him.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?" She asked.

"It was a Falcon Punch, forced abortion." Mike said. "Its some internet thing."

"Well lucky for you I'm not pregnant." All three men let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, we're getting dango."

As Dave was being dragged away he could only say one thing. "What the fuck is dango?"

"What a nice couple." Justin said sarcastically.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Mike said, in his usual blunt tone. "Guess we just gotta wait for Dave back at the apartment."

"Time for Drunk Blade!" Justin had more sake.

"Oh fuck no!" Mike immediately left the room before he could get involved in any drunken ideas.


End file.
